Diskussion:Wollga
Wenkersätze http://www.regionalsprache.de/Wenkerbogen/WenkerbogenViewer.aspx?Id=57387 Hoachdaitsche Wenkersätz 1. Im Winter fliegen die trockenen Blätter in der Luft herum. 2. Es hört gleich auf zu schneien, dann wird das Wetter wieder besser. 3. Tu Kohlen in den Ofen, damit die Milch bald zu kochen anfängt. 4. Der gute alte Mann ist mit dem Pferd(e) auf dem Eis eingebrochen und in das kalte Wasser gefallen. 5. Er ist vor vier oder sechs Wochen gestorben. 6. Das Feuer war zu heiß, die Kuchen sind ja unten ganz schwarz gebrannt. 7. Er ißt die Eier immer ohne Salz und Pfeffer. 8. Die Füße tun mir (so sehr) weh, ich glaube, ich habe sie (mir) durchgelaufen. 9. Ich bin selber bei der Frau gewesen und habe es ihr gesagt, und sie sagte, sie wolle es auch ihrer Tochter sagen. 10. Ich will es auch nicht mehr wieder tun/machen. 11. Ich schlage dich gleich mit dem Kochlöffel um die Ohren, du Affe. 12. Wo gehst du (denn) hin? Sollen wir mitgehen (mit dir gehen)? 13. Das /es sind schlechte Zeiten. 14. Mein liebes Kind, bleib hier unten stehen, die bösen Gänse beißen dich tot. 15. Du hast heute am meisten gelernt und bist artig gewesen, du darfst früher nach Hause gehen als die anderen. 16. Du bist noch nicht groß genug, um eine Flasche Wein allein auszutrinken, du mußt erst noch wachsen und größer werden. 17. Geh, sei so gut und sag deiner Schwester, sie soll die Kleider für eure Mutter fertig nähen und mit der Bürste rein machen. 18. Hättest du ihn gekannt! Dann wäre es anders gekommen, und es täte besser um ihn stehen. 19. Wer hat mir meinen Korb mit Fleisch gestohlen? 20. Er tat so, als hätten sie ihn zum Dreschen bestellt (; sie haben es aber selbst getan). 21. Wem hat er (denn) die neue Geschichte erzählt? 22. Man muß laut schreien, sonst versteht er uns nicht. 23. Wir sind müde und haben Durst. 24. Als wir gestern abend heim/zurück kamen, da lagen die anderen schon im Bett und waren fest eingeschlafen/am schlafen. 25. Der Schnee ist diese Nacht liegen geblieben, aber heute morgen ist er geschmolzen. 26. Hinter unserem Hause stehen drei schöne Apfelbäume /drei Apfelbäumchen mit roten Äpfeln/Äpfelchen. 27. Könnt ihr nicht noch einen Augenblick /ein Augenblickchen auf uns warten? Dann gehen wir mit (euch). 28. Ihr dürft nicht solche Kindereien treiben. 29. Unsere Berge sind nicht so (sehr) hoch, die euren sind viel höher. 30. Wieviel Pfund Wurst und wieviel Brot wollt ihr haben? 31. Ich verstehe euch nicht, ihr müßt ein bißchen lauter sprechen. 32. Habt ihr kein Stückchen weiße Seife auf meinem Tisch(e) gefunden? 33. Sein Bruder will sich zwei schöne neue Häuser in eurem Garten bauen. 34. Das Wort kam ihm von Herzen. 35. Das war recht von ihnen! 36. Was sitzen da für Vögelchen oben auf dem Mäuerchen? 37. Die Bauern hatten (fünf) Ochsen und (neun) Kühe und (zwölf) Schäfchen vor das Dorf gebracht, die wollten sie verkaufen. 38. Die Leute sind heute alle draußen auf dem Feld(e) und mähen. 39. Geh nur, der braune Hund tut dir nichts. 40. Ich bin mit den Leuten da hinten über die Wiese ins Korn gefahren. Obschrift De olte Handschrift ischt it asou leicht zum lejsn. Hier mei Vasuach: 1. Im Winter fliagn die truckn Bladln in der Luft rum. 2. Es heart glei auf z'schneibm, nacher weards Wöttar wieder bösser. 3. Dua Kuln in Ofa, daß d'Milli bald s'suidn anfangt. 4. Dr guat olt Man ischt mibm Rouß durchs Eis brochn und ins kalt Wasser gfolln. 5. Ear ischt voar vier oder 6 Wochn gstarbm. 6. S Fuir ischt tschtark gwön d'Kiachln send ja untn ganz schwarz anbrennt. 7. Er ißt d'Oar allm ohna Salz und Pfeffer. 8. d'Fiaß deammer wea, i moa (glab/, i hos durchglaffn. 9. I bi bei der Frau gwön und hos iar gsogt und sie hot gsogt sie weard s a ihr Dochder sogn. 10. I wills a nimmer doa. 11. I schlog di glei mibm Münskülln?? um d'Oarn, Du Aff. 12. Wo geascht hi, soll mer mit dr gea? 13. Es send schlechte Zeitn. 14. Mei liabs Kind, bleib do da duntn schtea, di beasn Gäns beißn di toat 15. Du hoscht heint am mearschtn glearnt und bischt arti gwösn, Du därfscht früar hoamgea als* di Oan. 16. Du bischt no it groaß gnua um a Flaschn Wei ausztrinkn, Du moaßt erscht no äbbas waxn und gräaßr wearden. 17. Gea, bi so guat und sog deir Schwäst'r, si soll d'Gwandar für enker Muatar fürti nahn und guat ausbürschtn. 18. Hadschn kennt, nocher wars andersch kemma un dats besser um ean stea. 19. Wear hot mer mei Körbin mitn Fleisch gschtoln? 20. Ear hot don, wia wennsn zum Dreschn bschtöllt hattn, sie hobns aber sell don. 21. Wem hot r die nui Gschicht verzöllt? 22. Man muaß laut schrein, sischt versteat'r ins itta. 23. Miar sen miad un hobn durscht. 24. Wia mar nacht auf d Nacht zrugg kemma sen, sen die Oan schon im Bött glögn und habm ## gschlaffa. 25. Der Schnea ischt di Nacht bei ins lign blibm aber heit z'morgn isch er wekganga. 26. Hinter insern Haus schtean 3 Äpfelbamlin mit roati Äpfelen. 27. Kinnts it no an Augnblick auf ins wortn, nacher geamer mit enk. 28. Ös därfts koani sülli Kinderein treibm. 29. Inseri Berg sen it recht hoach, di inkern sen vill heacher. 30. Wia viel Wihrscht und Brod wöllts hobm. 31. I vrschtea enk itta, ös müaßts a weani lauter rödn. 32. Hobts koa Stickla weißi Soaßfn fiar mi auf mein Disch gfunna? 33. Sei Bruader will si zwoa scheani nuia Heiser in enkern Gartn baun. 34. S' Woart isch von Hearzn kemma. 35. Dös ischt recht gwön von eana! 36. Was huckn do fiar Vögelen dobm aufm Mairla? 37. D' Bauern hobm 5 Oxn und nei Kia und 12 Schaflin voars Dorf bracht , die wollns verkaffn. 38. D' Leit sen heint allsam aufn Feld daußn und mahn. 39. Gea no, der brau Hund duat der nichts. 40. I bi mit di Leit do hintn iber d'Wies ins Korn gfohrn. De Wenkersätz senn vo Schiala aus Wollga und am Lerra (aus Hofstettn bei Landschbarg) aufgschrim worn. Heitige Version 1. An Winta fliang de truckna Bladlan a da Luuft umanann. 2. Es heart glei auf gen schneim, nacha weards Wedda wieda bessa. 3. Dua Kuilln an Oufn eiie, dass Mülle boi gen sian oufang. 4. Da guat oilt Mou ischt mibm Rouss an Eis eibrochn unn as koilt Wosser (eiie) gfoilln. 5. Ear ischt voar vier oder 6 Wochn gstarm. 6. S Fuir ischt tschtark gwaisn, d Kiachlan senn ja und ganz schwarz oubrennt. 7. Er isst d'Oar allm ohne Soilz un Pfeffer. 8. D Fiass deammer wea, i moa/glaab i hous durchglaffn. 9. I bi bei da Frau gwaisn un hou's ihra gsagg/gsejt und sie hot gsagg sie weards aa ihra Dochta song. 10. I wülls aa nimma doa. 11. I schlagge glei mitn Kochleffl um d'Oarwaschl, du Aff. 12. Wou geaschd oue, süill ma mid da geah? 13. Es senn schlechte Zeitn. 14. Mei liabs Kinn, blei dunt schtea, de beasn Gäns beissn di toat. 15. Du hoschd heint an mearschtn glearnt und bischd brav gwaisn, du darfschd friara hoamgea oills wia de oan. 16. Du bischd no it groaß gnua um a Flaschn Wei ausztrinkn, du muascht earschd no a weani waxn un greassa wearn. 17. Gea, bi sou guat un sog Deina Schweschda, si suill d'Gwanda fir enka Muada förte nahn un guat ausbieschdln. 18. Haschn kennt, nocha waars andersch kemma un dats bessa ummin stea. 19. Wear hot ma mein Kretzn mitn Fleisch gschtuilln? 20. Ear hot dou, wia wennschdn gen Dreschn bschöllt hattn, si homs oba söllba dou. 21. Wejm hotta de nuie Gschiecht vazöllt? 22. Ma muaß laut schrein, sischt vasteat a ins itta. 23. Mir sen miad un hom Duschd. 24. Wia ma nacht auf d'Nocht zruggkemma senn, senn de oan schoa an Bett glieng un hom gschlaffn. 25. Da Schnea ischt 'Nocht bei ins lieng bliem oba heit zmargascht isch a daganga. 26. Hinta insern Haus schtean 3 Öpflbaamlan mit roate Öpfalan. 27. Kinnts it nou an Aungblick auf ins wartn, nacha geamer mit enk. 28. Ös/Es darfts koane sölle Kinderein treim. 29. Insere Barg sen it recht hoach, de enkern sen vüll heacher. 30. Wia vüll Wirscht und Broud wüllts hom? 31. I vaschdea enk itta, Ös müssts a weane lauter rain. 32. Habbs koa Stickla weisse Soaffn fir mi auf mein Disch gfunna? 33. Sei Bruada wüll se zwoa scheane nuie Heisa in enkern Gartn baun. 34. S Wort isch vo Hearzn kemma. 35. Dais ischt recht gwaisn vo enk. 36. Wos hockn do fir Vaigalan doum aufm Mairla. 37. D Baurn hom finf Oxn un nein Kia un zwölf Schaflan voars Darf brocht, dai wüllsn vakaffn. 38. D Leit sen heint oillsam aufm Föll dauss un mahn. 39. Gea nou, da brou Hund duat da nix/nicht. 40. I bi mit de Leit do hint iba dWies as Koarn gfohrn.